


Olympic Village

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “Oh crap,” Aomine suddenly said as he watched the volleyball team enter. “That guy’s just the opposite of Tetsu.”“Huh?” Kagami asked, dumbfounded. Aomine’s train of thought was sometimes very hard to follow.“The one with bright orange hair? He’s the opposite of Tetsu.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 297





	Olympic Village

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so emotional over the ending of HQ and then I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lak737/status/1284883488496160769) so I just gotta write this to be self-indulgent.

Aomine yawned beside him and Kagami gave him a side-eye. Because they were about to have a meeting with the rest of Japan’s Olympic contingent and it wasn’t proper for Aomine to look bored. But he actually had the audacity to look _fucking bored_. 

“Get your shit together, asshole,” Kagami hissed, but Aomine ignored him, playing with his phone now. Probably texting Momoi or Kuroko. Kagami sighed and just let him be. Aomine might have listened to him more than their coaches, but there were times when the power forward was just downright stubborn and no matter what Kagami did, he wouldn’t budge. Like now, apparently. 

The whole basketball team was already there. From Generation of Miracles, it was only Aomine who still played basketball after college, so it was no wonder that he was the only one who made it to Japan national basketball team. With Kagami, since they were also playing in the NBA. They just landed from the States last night and probably Aomine was still jet-lagged. Kagami himself was pretty sleepy, but he could hang on. 

He noticed two guys from the swimming team—the one with red hair and sharp teeth like a shark, and the other guy with dark hair—was downright cuddling on their seat so Aomine wasn’t that bad, he guessed. 

After a moment, the door opened and a bunch of people came in. From their jacket, Kagami noticed that they were from the volleyball team. The two guys at the front—one with bright orange hair and the other with dark hair similar to the one from the swim team earlier—were bickering loudly about something (“I reached the venue first, Bakageyama!” “No, you’re late by two seconds, Boke!”) before someone from the official team slapped their head and asked them to be quiet and sit down. 

Kagami didn’t know much about volleyball but he recognized them from television and posters though he wasn’t really familiar with their names.

“Oh crap,” Aomine suddenly said as he watched the volleyball team enter. “That guy’s just the opposite of Tetsu.”

“Huh?” Kagami asked, dumbfounded. Aomine’s train of thought was sometimes very hard to follow. 

“The one with bright orange hair? He’s the opposite of Tetsu.”

Kagami still didn’t get what the hell he meant, so he just hummed and then focused back to the podium when the meeting began. 

*

Kagami only understood what Aomine meant on the first day of the Olympic match. The volleyball team was the one who had a match on the first day, and since Aomine wanted to look around, they ended up at the volleyball court. 

Their national team was amazing, and Aomine was totally right. The guy with the bright orange hair was totally the opposite of Kuroko. Because when Kuroko’s presence was very, very low it was almost nonexistence, the guy was the other way around. His presence was so big and bright and made everyone look at him. Kagami heard the commentator say, “As expected from our Hinata Shoyo, the strongest decoy!” and seriously, the title was fitting. 

Not once, the orange-haired guy—Hinata—managed to deceive the opponent into focusing on him when his other teammates delivered the blow. Hinata was also quick as fuck, and when Kagami saw some banners with “Ninja Shoyo” written on it, he laughed amusedly.

“Tetsu should’ve played volleyball,” Aomine commented absentmindedly. “You know. Someone spikes to the spot where they think it’s empty, but actually Tetsu is there and can return the attack,” he added with a chuckle. 

“Our volleyball team has quite a lot of small people,” Kagami commented. Along with Hinata, there were another two small guys; one with white hair and the other one was the libero (yes, Kagami at least knew that much), even though the rest were pretty tall. One even reached Murasakibara’s height probably. 

“The small ones are the strongest in the team, I think,” Aomine commented, his blue eyes following the movement of people on the court, and Kagami had to agree to that statement. Their libero was so solid in his receives and the other one with white hair had strong blocks as well. 

Kagami thought Aomine wanted to move away again to another venue after a while, but they ended up watching the game until it ended. Japan's team won and they cheered with everyone else but then Kagami blinked when he saw the dark-haired setter go and kissed Hinata in the middle of the court. 

Aomine whistled loudly at that. 

“Don’t you dare to kiss me in the middle of the court like that, Ahomine.”

“Hm? Why are you so sure that you’re not the one who’s gonna lose control and kiss me instead, Bakagami?”

*

Kagami saw Hinata a lot after that first match and realized his strong presence. In the cafeteria. In the gym. He even caught him in the bleachers in his first match against Australia. Like, seriously? He was supposed to focus on the game but he still noticed him?? Aomine laughed at him, because of course he knew what he was thinking and Kagami flipped a bird at him subtly. 

They won the match, and as he approached the bench, he heard Hinata exclaim, “That Kagami Taiga is so awesome! He is so big and yet he jumps so high?! Amazing!!!”

Kagami couldn’t help but looked at Hinata’s direction and threw him a smile and Hinata let out a loud, “Wuoooooh! He is looking at me! I’m gonna ask for his autograph!”

“Boke. We gotta go,” the setter—Kagami found out his name was Kageyama Tobio—smacked his head and dragged him to go. 

“Nooooo, Bakageyama let me goooo!”

“Volleyball team’s dorm is close to the basketball team’s area. We can probably ask them tonight,” the other setter with blond hair commented as he put his arm around Hinata and followed Kageyama out of the venue. 

“Oh, you got Ninja Shoyo fanboying over you.” Aomine suddenly appeared next to him with his signature smirk and Kagami slapped his ass to shut him up. 

*

That night, when Kagami and Aomine were having dinner in the cafeteria, they saw Hinata enter the cafeteria as well, together with the blond setter. 

“Oh,” Aomine said at the same time Hinata exclaimed, “Oh!!”

“Come sit with us,” Aomine offered, somehow smiling and Hinata bounced towards them excitedly while dragging his setter behind him. 

“Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki!” Hinata said once he sat down with his tray of food. 

“Hinata Shoyo and Miya Atsumu,” Aomine replied, surprised Kagami because he never thought Aomine was the type of person who would remember people’s names unless he got business with said people?

But Hinata beamed even brighter when Aomine recognized him and Kagami didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“Basketball team is doing very well,” Miya commented as he sat down as well. “I saw the match against Australia earlier today. You two are a great combination.”

“Yeah. We’ve been playing together since high school more or less,” Kagami said. They were more like rivals in high school though except for that one time in Vorpal Swords, but it wasn’t needed to be mentioned. 

“Oh?!” Hinata said. “That’s awesome! You guys need to give me your signature. I can give you Ushijima-san’s signature for exchange! Or Oika-senpai’s!”

Kagami knew that Ushijima Wakatoshi was their volleyball team’s captain, but he had no idea who was Oika-senpai. 

“Oikawa Tooru. Argentina’s team,” Miya elaborated, and when he saw Aomine and Kagami raise a questioning eyebrow, he continued, “Got naturalization a few years back. Used to play against Shoyo’s high school back then. Our Captain, our trainer, and Kageyama—the other setter—kind of have personal feelings against him so it makes it interesting. Oikawa is only kind towards Shoyo.”

“What are you talking about, Atsumu-san. Oika-senpai is kind to everyone! He talked to Ushijima-san, Iwaizumi-san, and Bakageyama earlier.”

“Yeah, to threaten each other,” Miya scoffed. 

“Volleyball team is also doing well. Your first match was amazing.”

“You watched us, Kagami-san?!”

“Yeah. Aomine dragged me to it but we ended up enjoying it.”

“Overall Japan is doing very well this Olympic I think,” Miya chimed in. “The swimming team is also leading so far.”

“Agree. Basketball will definitely win a gold medal,” Aomine said. 

Miya smirked at Aomine and nodded. “Volleyball too.”

In the end, they ended up regularly having dinner together with the rest of volleyball team—even with their trainer and someone from Japan Volleyball Association with weird hair—and sometimes even with the guys from swimming team (they kind of made fun of how Kageyama and Nanase Haruka looked like each other in some angles). 

Kagami used to think that Generation of Miracles was the weirdest people he ever encountered in his whole life, but then he met Japan’s Volleyball team and he thought, “Oh. Generation of Miracles is actually pretty normal.”

Because seriously, aside from Hinata who was already so loud, they also got this wing spiker with white hair named Bokuto Koutarou who was so damn energetic even Kagami got tired of looking at him.

“Do you know that Atsumu got a twin? Look. He got an _onigiri_ shop chain. We gotta try it next time we go back to Japan,” Aomine said on their flight back to the States after the Olympics ended. Japan won medals for basketball, volleyball, and swimming category as well and that made Kagami well aware of how their generation was pretty strong at the international level. 

Aomine showed Kagami a picture of someone who looked exactly like the copy of Miya, but with dark hair. Aomine somehow got along pretty well with the setter and already on the first-name basis—though he actually already in the first name basis with most of the people from Olympic Village, especially Japan’s contingent. 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Kagami said, and the _onigiri_ looked good. Damn. Now he was hungry. 

“Well, the Olympic wasn't so bad,” Aomine commented as he pocketed his phone. 

“Yeah, it’s not so bad at all,” Kagami agreed, letting Aomine rest his head on his shoulder so that his boyfriend could sleep through the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
